La marche vers le bonheur
by xklm
Summary: Une étudiante en Médicomagie, un Professeur de DCFM.. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais le grincement des roues sur le parquet sont le hic à tout ce nouveau bonheur..


Deux silhouettes assises sur un canapé, réfléchissant, attendant. Un brun et une brune. Harry et Hermione. La guerre est terminée depuis maintenant quatre ans. Quatre ans, trois mois et sept jours exactement. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, Hermione et Blaise suivent des études de médicomages, se côtoyant de plus en plus, s'apprivoisant doucement et Harry quand à lui à obtenu le poste de DFCM à Poudlard au côté de l'homme qu'il aime le plus, mais à qui il n'a encore rien avoué. Oui tout devrait aller vraiment très bien, mais le bruit des roues grinçant sur le parquet sont le hic à tout ce petit bonheur.

- Ron… On avait peur que tu ne sois pas là.

- Quelle bonne blague, où est ce que je peux aller de toute manière ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, proteste Harry.

- Prend ma place on verra après si tu vas avoir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon et sinon comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vit depuis quatre putains d'années dans un fauteuil roulant !

- Bon eh bien je vois que tu es toujours autant de bonne humeur. Rien ne change.

- Vous sinon ?

- Écoute ça va, à l'école ça se passe plutôt bien.

- Et toi Hermione ?

- Exams dans quelques mois, on se prépare comme on peu avec Blaise.

- Ah l'amour…

- N'importe quoi !

- Bien sur Hermione, bien sur !

- Tu peux parler Harry, avec ton Severus, t'attends qu'il soit impuissant pour lui sauter dessus ?

- Très drôle Ron…

- Enfin bon nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler de nous mais de toi…

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? Mon père, Remus et Severus font des recherches, ils finiront par trouver !

- Ah ouai ? ça fait déjà quatre ans Ron que tu es coincé dans ce putain de fauteuil, que tu ne fait aucun effort pour essayer de t'en sortir. La magie ne résout pas toujours tout, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça, bordel !

- Ron, on t'a trouvé une place à Saint Mangouste dans un secteur très prisé où exerce le meilleur Kinésimage d'Angleterre et d'Irlande. Tu y rentres demain matin, pour une durée indéterminé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à mettre un pied devant l'autre !

- Non, ils réussiront.

- C'est quoi le problème, Ron ?

- Je…

- Je vais te le dire moi ce qu'est le problème. Tu es complètement mord de trouille, tu es terrorisé à l'idée d'écrire une nouvelle feuille blanche, tu es terrorisé à l'idée de tout réapprendre, de te casser la gueule en essayant de faire un pas devant l'autre comme un gamin, tu es complètement terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas réussir et de comprendre que peut-être tu finiras ta vie dans cette putain de chaise roulante ! Ron, merde on fait tout ça pour toi, on veut que tu t'en sortes que tu remontes la pente. J'ai envie de te revoir sur un ballet que tu me battes à la course. Et oui peut-être que tu vas passer par des moments difficiles, des moments de découragement, mais on sera là tous les deux, ta famille également, on a toujours été là, et tu es la personne la plus battante que je connaisse, alors merde Ron, pour une fois tu vas fermer ta gueule et tu vas y aller dans cet hôpital réapprendre à marcher !

- Harry…

- On sera là demain matin à 10h tapante, si tu n'es pas près on aura compris le message, mais sache qu'Harry et moi, on prendra du recul vis-à-vis de toi, parce que tu t'en prends à nous Ron, mais là ça montrerait que tu ne fais même pas d'effort. On veut juste t'aider, on veut juste que tu remontes la pente et que tu puisses retrouver l'usage de tes jambes pour vivre pleinement. Juste ça Ron.

Les deux meilleurs amis se lèvent, embrassant le front de Ron avant de partir du Terrier. Le roux reste seul au milieu du salon, réfléchissant, avant de laisser des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il a fallu d'une seule seconde d'inattention sur le champ de bataille pour qu'il se prenne un « expelliarmus » l'envoyant s'exploser contre un mur. Évanouissement, perte de la sensibilité à partir de la taille, paraplégie en dessous de la ceinture. Juste une petit seconde qui fou tout en l'air, qui le bloque, qui lui fait peur, qui le rend malheureux peut-être pour toujours. Alors Ron se met à hurler contre sa mère, parce que oui, il est incapable de monter jusque dans sa chambre sans un sort de lévitation.

C'est pourquoi, allongé sur son matelas, Ron fixe une photo sur sa table de chevet. Eux trois souriant dans le parc de Poudlard. Il était heureux à cette époque, et tout ça s'est effacé d'un coup, il veut que ça revienne, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour sentir ses pieds frissonner sur l'herbe fraiche, pour voir ses amis rirent de ses blagues. Alors d'un coup de baguette il range ses affaires dans sa valise. Demain il partira, au moins pour eux.

&&&

- Je suis sur que tu vas te plaire ici. Le personnel est génial, et puis il n'y a pas de quoi s'ennuyer. On pourra manger ensemble tous les midis quasiment vu que je suis en stage pour la fin de l'année service pédiatrie.

- Géniale ?

- Ron fait un effort !

- C'est ce que je fais…

Les deux amis marchant soupirent avant de rentrer dans la chambre rendue présentable pour le nouvel arrivant. Un lit simple pouvant monter et descendre, une petite table dans un coin entourée de deux chaises, un fauteuil à l'autre bout et une porte près de l'entrée donnant sur une salle bain à lavabo à hauteur d'une chaise roulante et à une douche italienne où se trouve un siège en plastique. Un petit appartement tout simple, mais pas besoin de plus, Ron n'est pas là pour faire la fête non plus après tout.

- C'est joli.

- Te force pas à le penser Harry.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt généreux, s'exclame une voix derrière les trois meilleurs amis.

Ils se retournent, un sourire éclairant les deux premiers visages.

- Draco…

- Comment vas-tu ? demande Harry.

- Ça va, et vous ?

- Eh bien on a réussi à enfin décider Ron, donc oui ça va.

- Qu'est ce que ce type fait ici ? demande le concerné.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de le mettre au courant…

- Oh…

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Weasley, pas besoin de me présenter, je suppose, je suis ton kinésimage. Nous travaillerons ensemble pour t'aider à retrouver l'usage de tes jambes, et que tu puisses à nouveau marcher. Je t'accompagnerais pendant tout ton séjour, jusqu'à ce que je pense que tu n'es plus besoin de mon aide.

Silence dans la pièce. Hermione et Harry avaient redouté ce moment. Avec espoir ils s'imaginaient voir Ron sourire, le prendre très bien, rigoler même avant d'accepter l'aide du blond. Le meilleur kinésimage de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande, tout le monde se l'arrache, et sur une demande de ses deux nouveaux amis il avait tout de suite accepté d'aider le roux. Sachant très bien que Ron détestait Draco, ils avaient essayé de reculer l'échéance, mais il fallait bien qu'un jour cela arrive. Et voilà, c'est arrivé, comme une vague d'air froid ou même de chaud, comme un ouragan ravageant tout sur son passage, comme un meurtre faisant les gros titres, comme un Ron hors de lui.

- On s'en va, maintenant !!

- Ron, s'il te plait.

- Je ne resterais pas ici, je ne le laisserais pas s'occuper de moi compris. Alors vous me ramenez chez moi, tout de suite !

- Je m'attendais à ce que cela se passe comme ça. Harry, Hermione vous devriez y aller. Ron ne pourra pas partir d'ici tout seul de toute manière.

- Vous me laissez ici, ne revenez plus jamais me voir.

Hermione murmure juste un « on fait ça pour toi » avant de disparaitre dans le couloir avec Harry.

- Bien, Ron, fait comme chez toi. Je suppose que tu vas être capable de te mettre sur le lit. Je passerais te voir demain matin de bonne heure pour commencer ta rééducation.

- Rêve !

- Pardon ?

- Je peux t'assurer que même pas en rêve tu ne toucheras mon corps.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça n'a jamais été mon plus grand souhait.

- Casse-toi Malfoy. Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Ron…

- Je t'ai demandé de te barrer !

- Bien, à demain alors.

Les larmes aux bords des yeux, Ron envoie violemment ses chaussures contre le mur avant de se hisser maladroitement sur le lit. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il s'écroule sur le matelas laissant ses joues se mouiller doucement. Il pleure, et espère que demain en se réveillant il ne sera plus dans cette chambre, et qu'il sentira à nouveau chaque petit nerf dans ses jambes, et pourra courir à travers les couloirs pour rentrer chez lui. Alors il ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par la douce caresse de Morphée.

&&&

Une lumière vive vient éclairer la pièce. Deux paupières qui s'ouvrent brutalement. Un grognement et des insultes qui se font entendre. Ron se réveille à contre cœur fixant méchamment la personne qui a commis le crime de le sortir de son rêve passionnant où il se voyait courir à grandes enjambées à travers un terrain de Quidditch.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley. Bien dormi ?

- Jusqu'à ce que vous me réveilliez, oui !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur… Mais peu importe, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuné. Monsieur Malfoy viendra vous chercher dans une heure, pour faire une première analyse de vos conditions physique et une seconde de vos conditions psychiques.

- Il peut toujours venir, je ne lui adresserais même pas la parole.

- Vous verrez cela avec lui. Mangez, en tout cas, il faut que vous preniez des forces.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne compte pas courir un marathon.

- Vous avez de l'humour Monsieur Weasley, c'est bien.

L'infirmage quitte la chambre rapidement laissant, sur les genoux du roux, un petit déjeuné à la française très alléchant. Mais Ron n'a pas le cœur à manger, il ne veut pas penser qu'il se trouve réellement à saint Mangouste et que Malfoy va s'occuper de lui. Il a été beaucoup trop de fois humilié par ce morveux, il ne veut donc plus que ça se reproduise. Il ne laissera pas le blond l'approcher, il ne le laissera pas se dresser de toute sa hauteur devant lui, alors que désormais il fait corps avec sa chaise roulante. Il ne le laissera pas l'humilier d'avantage. Alors Ron se démerdera tout seul, il continuera à croire que Severus et son père trouveront de quoi le guérir, mais au final il continuera surement à faire glisser ses roues sur le parquet pour se trainer dans une pièce.

Fermant un instant les yeux, il se maudit d'être aussi faible avant de dégager le plateau de ses genoux et de se laisser glisser dans son fauteuil, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard il en ressort, après s'être battu avec la chaise en plastique sur laquelle il a du se hisser pour se doucher, et avec ses vêtements qu'ils lui ont pris un quart d'heure pour être enfilés. Ressortir pour essayer finalement d'y rentrer de nouveau. Oui parce que trouver Malfoy assis sur une chaise au beau milieu de la chambre, n'est pas ce qui ravi Ron de si bon matin.

- Tu fuis Weasley ?

- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille alors casse-toi !

- Ron je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer la rééducation ?

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas seul ?

- Ron, ton cas n'est pas désespéré. Ta colonne a subit un gros choc, elle a été compressé. Si on travaille ensemble d'ici quelques mois tu seras capable de remarcher normalement. Ta colonne est réparable, Ronald.

- Eh bien alors mon père et Severus seront capables de le faire.

- La magie ne répare pas tout, Ron ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ça ?

- Ça te plait c'est ça ? T'es heureux de me voir comme ça ! T'as enfin gagné. Je suis une merde et toi oui, le grand, le riche, l'hautain Malfoy a réussi sa vie. T'occuper de Ron l'infirme, tu dois jubiler hein ?

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu crois réellement que j'en suis encore là, que l'on en est encore là ? Merde Weasley, là oui tu me fais pitié ! Ça fait quatre ans maintenant, c'est terminé Poudlard, c'est terminée la guerre, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je suis là pour t'aider, c'est mon métier de te faire remarcher. Je n'ai plus le temps, plus l'envie pour ces gamineries. Ça fait longtemps que ma vie ne se résume plus à ça et que je suis passé à autre chose. Alors c'est toi qui vois Ron, c'est ton problème. Tu veux rester infirme toute ta vie, peu m'importe, ce n'est pas la mienne. Réfléchit bien surtout. Je vais te laisser et m'occuper de personnes qui se battent vraiment pour s'en sortir. Oh mais si tu viens à changer d'avis tu n'auras qu'à venir jusque dans la salle de rééducation. Sur ce, bonne journée Weasley.

Draco se lève, attrape le plateau sur la table pour le poser à nouveau sur les genoux de Ron, comme un ordre, comme une indication à se nourrir, avant de quitter la chambre. Le roux ferme les yeux à nouveau avant de croquer violemment dans le morceau de baguette grillé, tartiné de confiture.

La journée allait être longue.

&&&

Cinq jours que Ron s'était engueulé avec Draco. Cinq jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait aucune visite, hormis cette foutue fille qui lui apportait matin, midi et soir de quoi se restaurer. Cinq jours qu'il réfléchissait.

Au bout de quatre ans ça commençait vraiment à être dur pour lui. Le blond ne se l'aurait pas ouverte, il aurait continué à prendre sur lui, à s'habituer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Mais maintenant que le blond lui avait immiscé dans ses veines un brin d'espoir, il ne cessait de s'imaginer debout marchant normalement comme tout autre être humain. Ce foutue espoir qui te ronge de l'intérieur, qui te fait croire à nouveau en certaines choses que tu avais oublié, sur lesquelles tu avais tiré un trait.

Oui, Ron est perdu, parce qu'il veut vraiment remarcher, il veut vraiment s'en sortir. Mais il a cette honte, cette fierté qui l'empêche de sortir et de parcourir le couloir pour retrouver Malfoy, pour lui dire « okey, je suis prêt. » Oui il y a tout ça. Mais plus il y pense, plus il se trouve ridicule. A quoi bon ?

Il s'en fou de lui. Il se fou de ce qu'il peut penser. Il veut juste retrouver ses jambes. Alors peut importe s'il n'est pas sincère, peu importe s'il se moque de lui. Aujourd'hui ça ne lui fait plus rien du tout. Peu importe tout ce qui l'entoure. Il n'y a plus que lui qui compte, pour une fois. Alors rapidement il enfile ses petits gants pour commencer à rouler à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital dans le but de trouver le blond.

C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, il arrive dans cette salle immense remplie d'accessoires moldus pour réapprendre à marcher. Oui c'est ainsi qu'il découvre Draco et sa blouse blanche, supportant un résident avec lequel il fait des allés retours dans la pièce.

- Je suis fier de vous Thomas. Encore quelques jours et vous pourrez retourner chez vous.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé comme ça.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je veux juste que vous continuez ainsi, rien ne pourra me faire plus… Ronald !

L'appelé reste un peu interdis ne sachant que dire que faire. Malfoy délaisse son patient pour se diriger vers son ancien camarade. Ses yeux viennent fixer, les deux océans qui lui font face, cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations. Alors Ron ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer pour finir par murmurer quelques mots.

- Je… ok…

- Mais encore Ron ?

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Mais je suis content de voir que je m'étais trompé. Est-ce que tu veux commencer maintenant ?

- Hum…ok.

Draco sourit, Ron a accepté son aide et son cœur s'emballe drôlement vite. Merde il avait pourtant espérer qu'au bout de quatre ans, il avait tout oublié. Mais apparemment que dal, QUE DAL ! Alors un court instant il ferme les yeux pour oublier tout ça et retrouver le masque qui régit sa vie, avant d'inviter le roux à le suivre dans son bureau.

&&&

L'ancien Serpentard attend, au milieu de la salle de détente et de massage, Ron a 10 minutes de retard, donc Draco fulmine, il déteste les gens en retard. Mais il est là quand même, parce que c'est son métier, que Ron a besoin d'aide, et que même s'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête il le fera remarcher coute que coute. Désespérant après 20 minutes d'attente le blond se lève, il a besoin de se vider l'esprit, il a besoin d'effacer les traits du visage du roux de ses pensées, parce que trop le côtoyer lui fait revivre de top mauvais souvenirs. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte celle-ci s'ouvre sur un fauteuil roulant et une chevelure de feu.

- Tu es en retard.

- Désolé, mon fauteuil a fait des siennes.

- Ton handicap n'est pas une excuse. C'est la première leçon que tu dois retenir.

- Je t'enlève tes jambes et on verra bien ce que tu diras…

- Saches Weasley, qu'avant toute chose être un bon kinésimage c'est savoir se mettre à la place de son patient. J'ai passé plusieurs mois – volontaires – dans un fauteuil pour être certain de savoir comment m'y prendre avec vous.

- Malfoy tu es vraiment …

- Ingénieux, brillant ? Je sais.

Soupire. Draco sourit entrainant la chaise roulante à travers la pièce pour l'amener près de la table allongée.

- Comment te sens-tu sinon ?

- Ça va.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ça va je t'ai dis.

- Ok, comme tu veux. Je t'aide ou tu te débrouilles.

- Je suis encore capable.

- Bien…Bien.

Ron se hisse avec quelques difficultés mais avec courage quand même sur la table avant de se laisser y reposer. Draco sourit un instant à cette vue tentatrice avant de s'approcher doucement.

- Bien, je vais procéder à une occultation de tes deux jambes et à la vérification de tes réflexes moteurs, ensuite on ira dans la salle de marche on s'essaiera aux barres parallèles.

- Ok. Évite de trop attarder tes mains sur moi.

- Bien entendu… Je peux ?

Ron acquiesce laissant les doigts de Draco glisser doucement sur ses jambes. Un touché qu'il ne sent même pas, qu'il ne peut que regarder, que fixer, sans rien dire. Oui il ne ressent rien et ça le rend dingue, il ferrait n'importe quoi pour frissonner sous ce contact, mais non tant pis il ne peut qu'imaginer.

- Toujours rien ?

- Non.

- Bon aucun intérêt d'aller aux barres parallèles, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais continuer à te masser le dos et les jambes, jusqu'à ce que ta colonne se détende et que tes jambes reprennent vie un minimum.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais ne t'en fait pas… ça reviendra petit à petit.

- Hum…

- Tu me fais confiance Ron ? J'arrive toujours à quelque chose avec mes patients.

- Te faire confiance, en voilà une bonne blague Malfoy. J'avais oublié à quel point ton humour était prononcé !

Le blond soupire, enlève doucement ses doigts de la peau blanche, à contre cœur avant de l'aider à se retourner. Puis il lui enlève son t-shirt. L'instant devient crucial, sortant du temps, comme quelque chose de sensuel, d'intime et de magique. Pour Draco, seulement pour Draco. Alors il ferme un instant les yeux, profitant de cette douce sensation. Il le masse, appuyant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses paumes glissant sur ses hanches avant de descendre jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Remonter et redescendre, encore et encore. Sa lèvre saignerait presque tellement il se la mort pour éviter d'embrasser le corps de l'ancien Gryffondor. Merde, c'est pitoyable.

- Bon eh bien, on remet ça demain.

- Ouai.

- Ne soit pas en retard.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy. Estime-toi déjà heureux que je sois ici.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te retiens pas, tu peux partir, la porte est grande ouverte.

- Je sais, ça va. J'ai besoin de mes jambes, mais je préfèrerais juste changer de kiné.

Draco sert les poings, oui parce que ça fait mal, ça lacère son cœur alors qu'il n'a rien demandé. Mais tant pis, il n'avait qu'à être différent par le passé. Tout est de sa faute. De sa putain de faute. Maintenant il n'a qu'assumer sa « pseudo vie » et son cœur brisé. Alors il déclare un vague « à demain » avant de quitter la pièce.

&&&

Une semaine que Ron a commencé la thérapie, une semaine oui, mais toujours rien. Pas d'amélioration, même pas un tout petit ressenti, rien. Et Draco persiste, il soutient que tout finira par s'arranger, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Oui mais le temps commence vraiment à être long. 4 ans, interminable. Mais tout s'allonge encore plus en la présence du blond. Ce silence perturbant, gênant. Oui un silence d'or qu'aucun des deux ne brise, jamais. Draco laisse simplement ses doigts glisser sur sa peau, et Ron subit. Il ne sait pas quand ça commence, il ne sait pas quand ça s'arrête, il ne sait pas s'il est doux, ou brutal, s'il frissonnerait à son touché, s'il apprécierait, s'il en redemanderait, ou bien même s'il en gémirait. Il n'en sait rien et il ferait n'importe quoi pour le savoir. Mais les jours défilent, et les sensations restent les mêmes. Draco reste le même, distant, souriant, presque gentil et drôle. Ron s'énerve, avec les minutes qui passent, parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à ça et qu'il a du mal à le supporter. Troublant… vraiment troublant tout ça.

&&&

- Toujours rien ?

- Non…

Les deux anciens camarades sont là, toujours dans la même pièce. Draco a passé une demie heure à détendre les jambes de Ron, les plier, les déplier. Maintenant il le masse doucement espérant un déclic qui ne vient pas.

- Harry et Hermione sont passés hier ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu les as vus.

- J'essaie de faire la conversation… Tu sais je discute avec tous mes patients. Je m'entends avec chacun d'eux. Tu es le seul avec qui les séances se passent en silence.

- Es-tu en train de me demander de devenir ton ami ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Non mais vraiment Malfoy ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête. Si je ne te parle pas c'est que je n'ai rien à te dire, alors devenir ton ami, il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

Une nouvelle fois Draco ne répond pas. A quoi bon ? Il va falloir qu'il s'habitue simplement. Il a déjà su le faire par le passer, il continuera aujourd'hui, d'une tout autre manière c'est certain mais il continuera. Parce que protéger son cœur, Draco est habitué de le faire, mais la façon arrogante, hautaine, et détestable est désormais terminée. Le passé est oublié. Le présent, seulement le présent compte.

- Oh ! Tu pourrais éviter de me broyer le bas des reins !

- Hm… Excuse-mo… Quoi ? Est-ce que tu as senti mes mains, Ron, tu as réellement senti ?

- Je… j'ai… oui, je le sens.

- Bien, on continuera demain alors !

- Quoi ? non, non continue… s'il te plait !

- Tu as retrouvé de la sensation au niveau de la ceinture, qui commence à se diffuser lentement dans tes jambes, on n'obtiendra rien de plus aujourd'hui. Il est préférable que tu te reposes. A demain, Ron.

Pas un seul mot, comme d'habitude, mais Draco quitte quand même la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ron ira mieux et il le sait. Ron ira mieux et bientôt il quittera l'hôpital, sans un merci probable, sans se retourner et sans jamais revenir. Ron quittera l'hôpital et Ron ne sourit d'un coup plus. 4 ans c'est long, il avait pourtant espérer que tout est disparu. Il avait simplement arrêté d'y penser avec toutes les merdes de cette guerre. Mais en faite, il n'avait jamais oublié. Ça c'était simplement dissimulé pendant un moment dans un coin de son cœur avant de venir lui exploser dans les veines il y a quelques jours, simplement par ses yeux. Juste ses yeux. Tout bascule, tout revient, tout recommence.

&&&

- Bien, on finit aujourd'hui la détente de ta colonne, et demain nous essayerons de voir si tu peux marcher.

- Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Plus vite je serais debout, plus vite je pourrais partir d'ici.

- Chaque chose en son temps veux-tu ?

- Ouai…

Draco applique à nouveau ses mains sur les jambes du roux, pour commencer à le masser doucement. Ses doigts descendent jusqu'à ses pieds avant de venir taper doucement sur le bas de sa colonne. Ron soupire, sentant un frisson le parcourir à la sensation du glissement sur sa peau.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je ressens de plus en plus ce que tu me fais.

- Tant mieux… Est-ce qu'on peut discuter un peu.

- Malfoy t'as rien compris de ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas Ron, je sais. Mais on pourrait discuter un peu comme un kinésimage et son patient.

- Malfoy…

- S'il te plait, ça serait tellement plus agréable. Juste discuter…

- Bien, puisque tu y tiens tant !

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire après avoir retrouvé la mobilité de tes jambes ?

- Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas spécialement réfléchis, j'avais finis par croire que je resterais éternellement dans ce fauteuil.

- Même pas un rêve ? Joueur de Quidditch, Auror, aider ton frère à la boutique, voyager, médicomage…

- Rien de tout ça. Auror de nos jours, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt, le Quidditch n'était qu'une passion, j'aime le pratiquer et le regarder mais en faire mon métier je ne pense pas, médicomage les études sont beaucoup trop longues, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et puis ça ne m'a jamais attiré, et enfin aider George je ne peux pas, j'aurais trop l'impression de remplacer Fred, ce que je ne veux pas. A vrai dire je ne sais pas… Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aime faire, mais je ne suis pas assez bon. Peut-être que voyager me ferait du bien, mais partir tout seul à l'aventure…

- Je comprends, c'est dur de se lancer. De quoi tu parlais en disant que tu n'étais pas assez bon ?

- Rien de bien important.

- Comme tu veux… ça va toujours ?

- Oui.

- J'ai été très étonné d'apprendre qu'Hermione était célibataire. Blaise m'en parle beaucoup… J'ai toujours pensé que vous deux…

- Tu as toujours mal pensé Malfoy.

- Pas autant que tu peux le croire.

Ron tourne la tête laissant ses deux océans envelopper l'orage gris. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes et pourtant Draco à l'impression de revenir six ans en arrière. C'était ça, exactement ça, ce simple regard qui a violé son corps, dénudé sa vie et emprisonné son cœur. Cette clarté, cette profondeur, cette puissance, qui l'a complètement retourné et anéanti à jamais. Il en avait perdu ses mots, il s'était littéralement enfuit loin dans le parc pour enfin respirer à nouveau. Ses genoux étaient tombés à terre, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Quelques jours plus tard, il comprenait enfin qu'il avait été vite d'un éclair, d'un coup de foudre comme on dit. La chose que tu as beau essayé d'oublier, auquel tu ne désires pas penser, mais qui ne s'efface pas, qui reste là, qui s'amplifie avec le temps qui passe, qui te rend plus dépendant que n'importe quoi d'autre et qui ne fait que te détruire, de plus en plus. Ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter oh que oui, et quand enfin il avait rendu les armes, laisser son cœur s'enfuir avec la douce chevelure de feu, il s'était promis de ne rien en laisser paraitre et de ne surtout pas s'accrocher à tout ça ou de tenter quelque chose. Essayer d'oublier, juste ça ! C'est ainsi que les insultes ont plu d'avantage, c'est comme ça que Ron est devenu le souffre douleur, c'est comme ça que Draco est devenu encore plus dur, plus méchant, plus cruel qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Oublier il avait essayé, mais malheureusement il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était et ce serait impossible. C'était Ron et ça le serait toujours. Il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il est amoureux de Ron.

- Et toi, pourquoi kinésimage ? J'ai toujours cru que tu finirais professeur de potion. Remplacer ton parrain ça aurait pu être sympa, ça n'aurait pas changé les bonnes habitudes des élèves.

- Ne parle pas de Severus comme ça.

- Je n'ai rien dis.

- Arrête, tu as sous entendu des choses complètement stupides. Tu ne le connaissais pas. C'est ça ton problème Ron, tu juges les gens beaucoup trop vite, sans les connaître, juste par leur apparence, par ce qui les entoures, par les erreurs de leurs parents.

- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? Je n'avais rien dis !

- Ne te fous pas de moi… Je ne supporte pas qu'on puisse dire des horreurs sur mon parrain, tu sais très bien dans quel camp il était, et tout ce qu'il a pu endurer pendant toutes ces années.

- Pourquoi kinésimage alors ?

- Pour aider des crétins comme toi.

Le blond quitte la pièce s'en un au revoir. La boule qu'il avait au ventre lui remonte dans la gorge avant de venir se loger dans son cœur pour le comprimer et lui donner le tournis. Il était à deux doigts de lui hurler à la gueule tout ce qu'il retient depuis ces six putains d'années. Mais pourquoi tout briser maintenant ? Ron commence à s'en sortir, il va retrouver une vie normale et il pourra enfin penser à lui et commencer à être heureux. Il ne doit pas venir tout gâcher. C'est trop tard. Et de toute façon ça n'a jamais été le bon moment, et ça ne le sera jamais.

&&&

- Je ne voulais pas être méchant hier, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas important… Bien, tu veux bien approcher, je vais t'aider à te lever pour que tu prennes appuis sur les barres. Ça va, tu penses avoir assez de force ? Tu te sens prêt ?

- Oui ça va.

- Bon, allons-y.

Le plus doucement possible, Draco passe ses bras autour de la taille de Ron se mettant dos à lui avant de les remonter jusqu'en dessous de ses aisselles pour le soulever. Ron agrippe les barres fortement, prenant appuis dessus, pour ne pas tomber.

- Je vais te lâcher. Tu penses que ça va aller ?

- Je… Ouai.

Alors Draco s'écarte, et toute la force du roux se canalise dans ses bras. Il se met à trembler essayant de trouver appuie sur ses pieds, sensation qu'il ne sent quasiment pas et qui ne lui permet pas de se tenir debout. Mais Ron est obstiné alors il essaie quand même de glisser un pied devant l'autre. Mais c'est l'effort de trop, ses bras chancellent avant de lâcher entrainant son corps au sol.

- Merde, Ron est-ce que ça va ?

- C'est bon, lâche moi. Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

- Ron, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Ça prendra un peu plus de temps, mais ça reviendra comme les sensations que tu éprouves à nouveau. Il faut juste que tu réapprennes à marcher, et que tu réhabitues tes jambes à ton poids, à ce qu'elles soient le pilier de ton corps. Tu y arriveras, et je vais t'aider pour ça.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Ron…

Mais l'appelé ne répond pas, il se hisse difficilement sur son fauteuil avant de s'enfuir à travers le couloir, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Draco reste interdis au milieu de la pièce, le cœur battant encore un peu trop vite face à la scène qui s'est passé sous ses yeux. Il a eu peur pour Ron, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et embrasser doucement son cou pour le calmer pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il aimerait tellement que tout soit si simple. Mais rien ne l'est, tout est compliqué. C'est ainsi que va la vie.

&&&

Draco réfléchit en solitaire dans son bureau, deux jours qu'il n'a pas vu Ron. Il a besoin de temps et le blond respect ça. Il n'a pas essayé d'aller le voir, tout doit venir du roux, sinon il ne progressera jamais. Il doit vouloir s'en sortir, il doit accepter qu'il ait besoin d'aide et que rien ne se fera tout seul. Mais plus le temps passe et plus Draco désespère, plus il s'énerve. Parce que Ron lui manque. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si ces quatre années lui avaient permis de l'oublier.

Deux coups frappés à la porte. Un sursaut. Une autorisation d'entrée.

- Est-ce que je te dérange ?

- Ron… Non pas du tout. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va mieux. Je m'excuse encore pour l'autre fois.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est normal.

- Je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça.

- Il est vrai que sur ce coup là tu as raison.

Draco sursaute à nouveau parce que son patient vient d'éclater d'un rire franc. Il ne l'a jamais entendu rire, il ne l'a jamais vu sourire. Ses doigts se crispent un instant, il le trouve encore plus beau, et c'est vraiment mauvais. Il ne doit pas penser comme ça…

- Tu désirais peut-être me demander autre chose ?

- Hm… non, non pas spécialement. On a rééducation demain ?

- Si tu le désires, oui.

- D'accord.

Silence, gênant mais à la fois agréable. Deux orages plongés dans les deux profonds océans. Draco finit par se lever, fermant un de ses dossiers avant de se placer devant le roux.

- J'allais manger… tu veux te joindre à moi ?

- Euh…

- Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais ça t'éviterais d'être tout seul et on pourrait discuter si tu en as envie.

- D'accord.

Draco sourit, son cœur s'emballant fortement dans sa poitrine. Alors rapidement il finit de ranger son bureau avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir, accompagné de Ron, de son bureau.

- Tu me prends ma serviette.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais te pousser, faut économiser tes forces pour demain.

- Génial…

&&&

C'est ainsi que désormais, tous les midis, Draco et Ron se retrouvent dans le bureau du premier avant de descendre ensemble à la cafétéria pour y déjeuner. Ils apprennent doucement à se connaître, le roux se laissant apprivoiser. Ils rigolent, parlent d'anecdotes se rappelant des souvenirs plus ou moins drôles les concernant. Ron commence à envisager un avenir avec les progrès qu'il fait pendant les séances de rééducation, où doucement il met un pied devant l'autre. Parfois même ils se retrouvent le soir autour d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu après une séance plus qu'éprouvante. Là, ils se mettent à se regarder simplement, laissant des mots glisser, quelques fois, de leurs lèvres. Draco profite le plus qu'il peut, car il s'est que tout ça ne sera pas éternel. Ron finira par remarcher et par quitter l'hôpital. Ron finira par reprendre sa vie. Ron finira par l'oublier. C'est toujours comme ça.

&&&

C'est un Draco sifflotant, qui se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du Roux. Deux coups frappés à la porte avant que l'autorisation d'entrer ne soit donnée.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas le dimanche !

- J'avais besoin de quelques papiers, et je me suis dis que je pouvais bien passer te voir quelques instants. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui et toi ?

- C'est okey. Je te dérange peut-être ? Tu fais quoi avec cette chose moldu ?

- Un ordinateur Draco, un ordinateur ! Et je ne faisais rien de spécial.

- Tu mens ! Je vois toujours ces choses là, pas de bol.

- Je ne fais rien je t'assure !

- Allez montre-moi.

- Draco…

Le blond se fige à quelques centimètres de l'écran de Ron, qu'il vient de refermer. Il fixe un instant son ami avant de sourire.

- Est-ce que tu écris ?

- N…Non.

- C'est ça ta passion ? Ce dont tu voudrais vivre plus tard, ce dont tu me parlais ?

- Malfoy ta gueule !

- Est-ce que tu en aurais honte ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu me ferais lire, pour me donner un aperçu de ton talent ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Ron…Allez… Grâce à moi tu vas remarcher.

- Entend-moi bien Draco, jamais, je ne te ferais lire ce que j'écris. De 1. Parce que c'est mauvais, et de 2. Parce que c'est personnel.

- Bien comme tu veux… Bonne journée !

- Draco…attends…ne t'én…

Mais le blond avait déjà quitté la pièce. Était-il si repoussant ? Est-ce qu'il inspirait si peu confiance ? Est-il si détestable ? Est-ce que cette « pseudo » amitié n'est qu'une image et qu'au fond Ron le déteste toujours autant ? Il voulait juste le connaître un peu plus. S'immiscer un peu plus dans sa vie. Prendre un peu plus de place. Être un peu plus indispensable, un peu plus proche. Mais il en a surement demandé trop, beaucoup trop.

&&&

- Tu es en retard !

- Je n'ai pas que toi en patient !

- Pourtant à certains moments j'ai l'impression, nous passons tellement de temps ensemble.

- C'est quoi ton problème Ron ? Si t'es là pour m'agresser ce n'est pas la peine !

- C'est juste qu'à 15h tu es sensé être avec moi pour ma rééducation. J'ai besoin de mes jambes pour me barrer d'ici.

- C'est une blague Ronald ? Regarde-toi, il ne te manque pas grande chose pour marcher avec des béquilles, tu pourrais presque partir demain si tu le voulais. Vient pas sous entendre que je t'oblige à rester.

- Ta gueule ! Est-ce qu'on peut commencer.

- Eh bien vas-y, je te regarde ! T'es capable non ? Alors va te positionner aux barres et continues à essayer de marcher. Il n'y a que ça à faire. Je te surveille.

C'est ainsi que la séance se passe. Pas un mot, ou quelques remarques désobligeantes des deux côtés. Ron forçant sur ses bras sur ses jambes, faisant d'énormes progrès. Il sait qu'il arrive au bout, et bizarrement il ferait presque exprès de ne pas être capable de marcher. Il se sent bien ici. Il aime la complicité fragile qu'il a crée avec Draco. Bien qu'à ce moment il le déteste de l'avoir fait attendre, de s'être occupé beaucoup plus de quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que d'avoir accouru près de lui.

- Bon ça va pour aujourd'hui, tu t'en sors vraiment bien. Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Harry et Hermione de passer, et leur faire la surprise. Ils seront vraiment ravis. Tu as été vraiment courageux, et bizarrement je suis fier de toi. Ça y est Ron, t'arrive au bout là. Ça a pris du temps mais tu t'en es sorti.

Est-ce que cette phrase peu déclencher quelque chose ? Parce qu'à cet instant Ron commence doucement à comprendre. Eh merde ça sent vraiment mauvais. Il s'était pourtant jurer de ne plus s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et un Malfoy de surcroit, mais où allait-il par Merlin ? Il ne peut pas avoir souri en écoutant le blond, il ne peut pas avoir senti son cœur battre dix fois plus vite, il ne peut pas avoir simplement fixé ses lèvres. Il ne peut juste pas avoir envie de toucher sa peau et de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Non il ne doit pas.

- Merc…

- Beauté… Surprise !! Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

- Oh…Clément t'es en avance !

- Je sais, mais j'aime te voir dans ta blouse blanche !

- Je finissais avec mon patient et j'arrivais.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui Ron. J'ai une soirée ce soir alors je pars un peu plus tôt.

- Ah…

- Je t'attends dehors Dray.

- Je pensais que tu resterais manger… comme d'habitude.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti, et des amis ont organisés une soirée en boite, j'ai promis que j'en serais.

- Oh…

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir qu'on ne mangeait pas ensemble.

- Ce…Ce n'est pas grave. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Ron…

- Dépêche-toi ne fais pas attendre ton copain plus longtemps.

- Ok… Repose-toi et à lundi.

Et c'est ainsi, un simple dernier regard avant que la chevelure blonde ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir, et que la chaise roulante reste seule au milieu de la pièce. Un gout amer de déception et de tristesse ravalée avant de s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Ce soir il écrira une nouvelle page, d'un nouveau chapitre.

&&&

Le week-end est passé et Ron n'a pas bougé de sa chambre. Il n'a fait que taper sur son clavier, et penser à Draco. Qu'est ce que ce crétin a bien pu faire pendant cette soirée ? Ron ne sait pas. Il imagine le pire. Il se dit que peut-être il a rencontré quelqu'un de beaucoup plus féminin et qui est capable de se tenir parfaitement debout. Merde le roux se morfond, et pourtant il ne le veut pas. Il s'est concentré pour penser à autre chose, mais il y a toujours ces deux perles grises qui viennent le hanter, tel un fantôme qui te rappel toujours ce que tu as perdu ou ce que tu n'auras jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui le sourire lui revient, parce qu'on est lundi et qu'à ce moment même il frappe au bureau de son kiné. Il est 12h00, ils ont rendez-vous pour manger ensemble comme d'habitude non ?

Alors il frappe et entre à l'entente d'une réponse.

- Oh… je dérange ?

- Non, non Ron… Clément allait s'en aller.

- Tu rigoles je ne pars pas maintenant alors que tu m'as pas encore raconté ta nuit avec ce grand roux aux yeux bleus !

- Je vais vous laisser… à plus tard Draco.

- Non Ron attend…

- Tu l'as baisé, ou il t'a baisé ? Je veux tous les détails.

- Merde Clément, ta gueule ! Ron attend…

Mais le roux s'est déjà enfuit à travers le couloir son cœur se serrant désagréablement. Draco est gay et Draco a rencontré quelqu'un ce week-end. Il est triste, il a envie de pleurer, il a envie de lui crier que lui existe, malgré tout leurs différents qu'ils ont eu, malgré le faite qu'il soit en fauteuil, malgré que se soit un ancien Serpentard, malgré le fait que ce soit un Weasley. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'attache autant ? Il doit partir d'ici, et vite. Alors rapidement il ramasse ses affaires referme son ordinateur et attrape ses béquilles. Il quittera l'établissement debout, parce que c'est en passant ces portes qu'il commencera une nouvelle vie.

Alors avec difficulté il se dirige vers la sortie. Ses jambes le font souffrir, mais peut importe. Un dernier regard vers la salle où il a fait ses premiers pas depuis quatre ans et il disparait à travers la porte de sortie.

&&&

Après avoir gentiment demandé à son ami de partir, Draco s'est dirigé vers la chambre de Ron. En voyant les placards vident il a compris. Ron était parti. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'enfuirait comme ça, sans se retourner et sans dire au revoir surtout. Draco le savait mais pourtant, il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui arracher le cœur. Il a mal et a une soudaine envie d'éclater en sanglot. Pourtant même s'il le savait, même s'il si était préparer, il avait espérer. Alors tout s'écroule, tout repart comme quatre ans auparavant. Draco se laisse tomber sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, humant fortement l'odeur du roux qui l'emporte doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Il faut oublier maintenant.

&&&

Arthur et Harry étaient restés les yeux écarquillés, le sourire aux lèvres. Molly et Hermione avaient simplement pleuré avant de le prendre chacune leur tour dans leurs bras. Ron les avait écoutés parler pendant quelques minutes avant de se hisser jusque dans sa chambre. Il voulait dormir simplement dormir, pour ne plus penser au blond.

&&&

« On était différent, pourtant si différent. Mais parfois c'est à ne plus rien comprendre. Il était juste là avec sa chevelure aussi claire que la lumière, et ses yeux aussi troublant par leur double couleur que par leur profondeur. Il m'encourageait et me souriait. Tout a été aussi simple que ça. Tout a été malheureusement aussi simple. Je lui dois mon sourire, je lui dois le bonheur qui s'est emparé de moi malgré tout, je lui dois ma nouvelle vie, mais je lui dois surtout ces quelques mots, ces quelques phrases, ces quelques lignes.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

C'est vers lui que je marchais, vers mon bonheur. »

Draco referme le livre qu'il vient de lire en une journée. « La marche vers le bonheur », le titre l'a tout de suite attiré, un reflet de ce que ces patients vivent, ou comment essayer de comprendre un maximum ce qu'ils éprouvent pour les aider d'avantage.

Au fil des pages qu'il a avalé, il s'est vite rendu compte que l'histoire il l'a connaissait que trop bien. « Dlaron Leysaew » Il aurait du comprendre plutôt, il aurait du voir la ressemblance avec « Ronald Weasley ». Si stupide, complètement stupide.

Ça fait maintenant cinq mois que Ron a quitté l'hôpital. Son livre a été publié et emporte un vif succès. Cet idiot a un talent, un don même. Ce livre raconte son histoire, et un bout de celle du blond par la même occasion. Il a laissé des larmes glisser à plusieurs reprises, avant de pouvoir finir le livre et de s'écrouler sur les deux dernières phrases.

Il doit le retrouver.

&&&

Ron soupire, il est là, assis derrière une table dans la librairie la plus connue de Pré au Lard, à dédicacer des livres depuis plus de deux heures. Il avait tout misé sur ce bouquin, il s'était complètement dévoilé sur ces pages blanches, il en avait besoin pour repartir à zéro, pour tout recommencer. Il avait eu ce mince espoir que s'il balançait tout, peut-être que Draco comprendrait, peut-être qu'il lui pardonnerait son départ, peut-être qu'il se rendrait compte à son tour des sentiments qu'il éprouve. Mais malheureusement depuis la sortie, il y a une semaine, du livre, il n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelles. Il ne sait même pas si le blond a acheté le bouquin, s'il a compris toute l'histoire, s'il a vu la ressemblance. Mais rien pour l'instant, alors tant pis il prend son mal en patience et il espère simplement.

- Excusez-moi je peux avoir une dédicace ?

- Oui bien sur c'est pour ?

- Le kinésimage.

Le temps se fige. La main de Ron reste inactive sur la feuille. A-t-il bien compris ? Rapidement il relève la tête croisant un regard, le sien.

- Dra…Draco ?

- Dlaron, fallait le trouver.

- On fait ce qu'on peut pour garder un peu de tranquillité.

- Tu finis dans combien de temps ? Parce qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ?

- Retrouve-moi dans une heure à la sortie.

&&&

Il avait bien dit une heure non ? Alors pourquoi 75 minutes plus tard le blond n'était-t-il pas là. Il aurait du l'attendre à la sortie. Mais rien, aucune trace d'un beau serpentard. Alors Ron était là assis sur un banc à attendre. Peut-être qu'il perdait son temps ? Peut-être que Draco l'avait oublié ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si important que ça finalement ?

- Ron… désolé…j'ai…je devais récupérer quelque chose dans une boutique.

- Ce n'est pas important. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va plutôt bien et toi depuis ta fuite de l'hôpital ?

- Je ne me suis pas enfui !

- Tu ne m'as pas dis au revoir.

- Ouai…je… tu m'avais dis que je pouvais partir, et puis tu étais occupé et je…désolé.

- Enfin… Tu as repris ta vie, je suis content pour toi. T'as réalisé ton rêve, et puis tu marches, ça fait plaisir à voir, j'avais même oublié que tu me dépassais en taille.

- Hey… Tu as l-lu mon livre ?

- Oui.

- Oh et ? Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Je me suis dis que le gars dans le livre était vraiment un crétin de partir comme ça sans en parler avec le concerné, sans peut-être savoir que c'était réciproque.

- Réciproque ?

- Tu devrais vraiment écrire la suite… d'où mon petit cadeau.

- Cadeau ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste un carnet avec une couverture en cuire avec tes initiales. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais y inscrire tes nouvelles idées dès que quelque chose te passerait par la tête.

- Draco… ce n'était pas nécessaire… merci !

- Peut-être que dans le tome 2, le kiné pourrait retrouver son patient et lui avouer qu'il l'aime en retour.

- Q-quoi ?

- Ron… t'aurais vraiment pas du partir comme ça. Ça fait trop d'années que je garde tout pour moi, tu m'aurais aidé en m'avouant ce que tu ressentais.

- Je ne…

- Parce que je suis amoureux aussi de toi Ron… tellement d'ailleurs que s'en est pitoyable.

Un silence gênant mais qui veut tout dire, s'installe. D'un commun accord ils se mettent à marcher dans les rues de Pré au Lard et au bout d'un certain temps une main brulante vient se glisser dans une autre un peu plus froide. Deux regards se trouvent avant que simplement les doigts de Draco viennent s'emmêler dans les mèches rousses avant d'approcher doucement son visage.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent pour ne plus se lâcher. Et même si tout le monde les regarde, même si des murmures envahissent la foule, même si le vent glacé leur fouette le visage et même s'il commence à pleuvoir, peu importe. Parce que leur premier baiser est la chose la plus importante à ce moment.

Doucement, leurs yeux se retrouvent, avant d'un commun accord reprendre leur marche…vers le bonheur.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Un **_RW/DM _**qui attendait d'être publié. **

**Reviews ?  
**


End file.
